Host Club Revolations
by Kimimisae
Summary: What happens when Haru finds out that the man she thought was her father wasn't and what happens when she finds out who her real family is? Possible incest so if you don't like it please don't read.


***I DO NOT OWN HOST CLUB ONLY THIS STORY LINE***

HOST CLUB REVOLATIONS

"T-This can't be right..." was all she could say as she looked at the paper in disbelief. Her body was shacking as she looked back up at the doctor who had just given her the worst news of her live twice now. "Could the results be wrong, doctor? Maybe the techs made a mistake and mixed up the results with another patents," she inquired hopefully.

The aging doctor only shook his head as he sighed. He had expected this, actually he would have been more surprised if she hadn't questioned the results. "I'm sorry Miss Fujioka, but I had the lab run the tests 2 more times before i came to you..." his voice trailed off as the girl broke down and started crying. He started to reach out to her to try and comfort her but she pulled away. Softly he asked her if she had any other family she could talk to she shock her head no,

"No, my fath...father is the only family I have," she sobs as she continues, "but I guess that's not even true now." Taking a deep breath before letting it out she tries to pull her self together as much as she could. "Could you let him know I'll be back to visit him later. Oh, and don't tell him. I should be the one to do that." then Haruhi turns and walks out the hospital.

Having spent the weekend going through the family papers Haruhi made her way into the 3rd Music room where the Host Club met. When she walked in it was obvious to all who saw her that something was very very wrong. She had dark rings under her eyes making it apparent that she hadn't been sleeping and she looked like she hadn't eaten in a few days. Her eyes were swollen from crying and looked dull compared to their usual caramel like shine. As Haruhi made her way through the room she didn't acknowledge the concerned looks coming from her fellow club members. She quickly scanned the room to find the one person she needed, wanted to talk to. Spying him at his usually table with his laptop out and notes laying beside it she turned in his direction intent on talking to him.

"Could I speak to you in private please, Kyoya-sempai?" her voice soft and barely above a whisper, but in the quiet of the room he heard her and nodded his head.

"Of course, Fujioka-san." He stood up and lead her to the back room usually reserved for changing in. Once in the quiet room Kyoya motioned for her to take a seat on one of the many lounges in the room and was not surprised when she walked to the far end of the room to be as far away from the door and any prying ears as she could get. Kyoya seated himself across from her in a chair, crossing his legs like the gentleman that he was and waited for her to speak.

"I need to ask a very large favor of you and I will do almost anything you request of me in return," she began softly.

"I see," he replied as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Please continue."

"I need to find out all the family names that gave birth to girls at this hospital," she hands him with information he would need to conduct the search. "within a few days before and after my birth date"

After looking over the information on the paper he places it in his pocket. "And may I ask what prompt this search for you," he asked bringing his eyes up to gauge her reaction.

"When I left school earlier last week and did not return it was because my father is in the hospital. And without a bone marrow transplant he could very well die..." Haruhi's voice broke slightly at that point but quickly regained control and continued. "My blood and marrow were tested to see if I would be a match to donate both blood and marrow to him, but the tests came out negative. It would seem that not only was I not a genetic match but my blood type was not a match either. Taking both of my parents blood types into the consideration it would never allow for my blood type. I-I-He is n-not my real father, _they_ are not my real parents."

"And there is no way that the tests were incorrect?"

Shaking her head she replied, "No, they ran the tests several times. The department head even supervised on the last test to ensure no mix ups had occurred. All the tests came out the same."

Already knowing the answer, he states, "And you think that the female child the you were switched with could help him."

Haruhi only nodes her head in response.

"You do realize that this search could take some time, time that your father does not have. And even if you find the girl she may not be willing to help. That's if she is even alive herself."

"I realize all of this Kyoya-sempai, but I have to try. I can not just sit by and watch him die without doing something. Even if I am indebted to you and your family for the rest of my life."

Standing to leave he replies, "I will see what I can find out for you. As for being indebted to me we will see to that at a later time." He turns to leave then stops and looks over is should at her. "I wonder, are you prepared for the havoc your search will bring to the girl and the family that has been raising her? And what it will mean for yourself?" With that said he left the room to let the girl think it over.

Haruhi was shocked by Kyoya-smepai's words. She had thought only of finding her fathers birth daughter to try and save him. In truth she had not cared what kind of havoc this search would create. Haruhi sat there for several more minutes thinking.

As he expected when he emerged from talking with Haruhi-san five pairs of eyes were locked on him questioning him without words. The worry evident on all of their faces, even Tamaki was silent with worry. He made his way back over to the table that still help his laptop and notes.

"Is Haru-chan okay? Is there something wrong, Kyoya-kun," inquired Huni's soft worried voice.

"I'm sorry, but it is a personal matter for Fujioka-san and her story to tell, not mine. I can tell that physically she is fine," he replied without even looking at his fellow club members as he gathered his things to prepare to go to class. "I have a few things to do before class time so I am leaving now." And with that he walked out the door.

**Let me know what you think. If I get enough positive reviews I will continue the story.**


End file.
